Hearts Etched in Gold
by Soulofthepast
Summary: After the events of "Melted Hearts of Ice" the girls realize that their love doesn't only affect them, but also their fellow Senshi, their families, and their princess. When the chips are down Rei needs understanding on all fronts. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so, after taking a look at one of my fictions, I looked deeper into the characters and the flaws I'd over done, or over looked, and I decide to write a sequel to it. Taking place after "Melted Hearts of Ice" the first Rei/Minako/Ami pairing I made, this is an almost direct sequel. If you haven't read that, I would highly suggest you do so before starting this one, or you may become confused.

There will be an Inuyasha character in this fiction in later chapters, but don't worry, it isn't Kagome or Sango, or any of the obvious main characters, and even if the character (Personality and all that jazz) is in here, the story is still very much Sailor Moon.

Summary: After the events of "Melted Hearts of Ice" the girls realize that their love doesn't only affect them, but also their fellow Senshi, their families, and their princess. When the chips are down and Rei needs understanding on all fronts? Can Ami and Minako pull through? Can they move past the emotional walls and learn to love each other? What about Usagi? Can she accept Rei's difficult situation without Luna making it worse? I guess you'll need to read and find out.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Inuyasha...this entire thing was a seemingly good idea...we'll see if it is or not won't we?

* * *

Chapter 1: Routine.

Life. Such a simple word usually tends to mean a world of trouble. It isn't easy at the best of times and it's more painful than any perceivable hell at the worst of times. However, when it's mundane, when the little things don't really matter and the big things rarely leave a dent and hardly a memory, that's when such a word makes the most sense. For one such as a Sailor Senshi there are more meanings for the word than just any dictionary would give. Thankfully, recently there was no new definition of which to speak of.

Rei would wake up, a girl in her arms. Sometimes she was naked, others fully clothed. The scent of rain or strawberries filled her nose each and every day, and for that, Rei was grateful. The sun rose in the dawn, set at night, and for the most part things were starting to become normal for her. The morning always started the same, the three of them together in the bedroom or kitchen, one with coffee sitting at the end of the bed or at the stove cooking breakfast, the other dealing with Rei's adamant refusal to leave the warmth of the covers or in the shower getting ready to start the day.

The body pressed into her side was always a woman, although the type was subject to debate. There was Minako, her long time lover of over three years and the forever wise and caring Senshi of love and beauty. While Sailor Venus was a high ranking Sailor Senshi, in the romance department when it came down to her and Rei, her word was almost always effective law. Rei liked it that way. It wasn't that she wanted to be told what to do, but she did like the fact that she could be weak in Minako's arms.

Then there was Ami. Her frame was smaller, her voice and actions normally more discrete, the perfect example of a little woman. She would meet the sunrise in a good mood, her logic and rational outlook both quick and efficient. She would cook simple, easy meals, get things done in an orderly manner, and more times than not, she was off in a corner. When Rei did manage to anger the woman, Ami was almost too much to handle, the icy anger worse than Rei's own hot temperament. Her words were sharper in a voice of liquid venom used if such time called for it.

The contrast in the three women was what made the relationship interesting…and very difficult. While both girls didn't have a problem sharing Rei, the miko couldn't help but dislike feeling as if she was playing the hearts of both girls, even if she knew that's what they had wanted. Rei's memories of Ami had instilled a love from the past, one so strong the ties could never be broken. The love shared with Minako was built over the course of Rei's current life and sat as a sentiment to how different the miko really was, and would have stayed if it hadn't been for old memories resurfacing.

Both bonds were strong and no one wanted to overpower the other, however, this left a feeling of discomfort for Rei. Both women loved her deeply; however, they did not love each other. Rei could hear Ami stumble through the shrine doors like clockwork. The girl's footsteps stopped short in the living area and it was clear that she was paying her respects to the memory of Rei's grandfather who had passed on almost a year ago.

The shrine had been left for Rei, who took on the responsibility without a second thought in her mind, despite the wishes of the man who raised her. He had wanted her to see as much of the world as she could and requested that she carefully decide before committing to the shrine, however Rei was stubborn and this place was her home. The smell of coffee woke her senses, and the blond next too her, Minako, rolled off the bed and onto the floor before dragging herself to the shower half awake, Rei walked into the kitchen in her pajamas.

"The human bear trap gets up of her own accord." Ami joked lightly, setting some tea on the table for Rei. "This is starting to become a pattern."  
"You two know what you need to do to remedy the problem." Rei answered sipping at her tea and adding some sugar.  
"I know why you want to abstain from intercourse, but don't you think it's a little rough on Minako?" Ami sipped her own coffee before going to the fridge.  
"Oh, it's driving her up the wall, I'm sure of it." Rei's voice amused more than anything.  
"We didn't mind it." Ami replied cryptically and she went to making breakfast. "What we had before I mean."

"You didn't, but I sure did." Rei watched as Ami started frying eggs for something. Looked like an omelet. "It's only been two weeks and I know it's driving her nuts but I want you two to really try to start something with each other. I'm not asking you to love her, I just want more than tolerance going on. Think of what Usagi and the others would say? Not to mention we've yet to tell them or your mother. You guys need to see that it would be for the greater good if you shared something besides forbearance."

"I know that." Ami answered placing down the plate of cooked omelets onto the table. "It's just hard. Minako and I don't have romantic feelings for each other. I don't have an interest in her the way you want me too for any relationship besides what we have." She turned putting bread into the toaster, not missing the look Rei gave her. "If it makes you feel any better you can rest assured that baser instincts don't rule me, so I'm not having too many issues with this yet."

"Neither am I." Rei shrugged. "You know Minako though."  
"Yes, she does like her sex life to be overtly active doesn't she?" Ami did have some bitterness towards the blond.  
"Hey now, as I recall you weren't completely innocent either. You never did tell me who your first was." Rei waggled an eyebrow as Ami blushed.  
"It was Makoto if you must know…but she, well let's just say she prefers to be with men." The blush on her face told more than her words. "And we only goofed of a little."  
"You may not be ruled by it, but you do miss it. I think I'm the only one this entire thing doesn't agitate." Rei smirked pointing at the blush.

"Be happy you're not...damned planetary alignment." Minako answered dryly as she walked into the room. "This is murder on my hormones. Of all the times for Venus to come into view from Earth." That wasn't helping. Each girl seemed to have symptoms when her planet that came into view, and for Minako, it was arousal. "Rei, you can't be serious about this? It's been going on for two weeks now and that damned planet isn't going away for a few more days!" After plopping into the seat across the circular table so that she was facing Rei she sighed, spooning an egg onto her plate, glaring when she broke the yolk on it. "Stupid thing."

"You don't like it when your own game is played back at you…do you?" Rei smirked as she started eating her own meal. "Look, all I'm asking is to open your minds a bit here. You don't need to have sex or anything, but stop putting me in the middle…please?" The lavender eyes melted Minako's heart and made heat bubble one of the worst places given the particular moment in time. "I don't like seeing all of this fighting all the time." Rei really did want the three of them to be a big happy family.

"Don't look at me." The blond shivered as she felt ice run across the nape of her neck from across the room. "Look at the ice queen and say that."  
"What was that little miss bondage?" Ami quipped back.  
"Stop it the both of you!" Rei all but yelled in anger. "This is why it's so hard! You just can't seem to be any more than civil with each other."  
"What do suggest we do then?" Minako was stressed about it too actually.

"I don't know, but I have a very important reason for requesting this." Rei gauged the reactions before starting slowly. "There is someone who will be staying with us for a while and I can't have the two of you trying to kill each other when it happens, on top of that, we are going to have to be discrete. She doesn't know about this little…whatever this is, and I'd like to keep it that way for the time being."

"Who is she Rei?" Minako hadn't even known of this. "A friend or a relative."  
"My half sister if you want to go into detail about it." Rei's anger was barely hidden and it was aimed at one man only.  
"Do we want to know?" Ami was trying to be cautious. Anything to do with Rei's father usually wasn't a good thing.

"Well, put it this way. That man can't keep his organs where they belong and as a result I have a sister. I don't really know her or anything, I mean it's not like I try to keep up with his antics and I don't know the kid very well, but, that's what she is, just a kid. Anyway, I guess she's a bit of a problem and her mom's going to ship her off, and god knows dad doesn't pay attention to those things. This shrine can't just turn people away, and grandpa raised be better than to outcast my own family."

"How old is she?" Minako's question was rushed. "I mean do you know anything about her at all?"

"Not really." Rei received a few looks of disapproval before she just sighed. "All I know is that dad doesn't want the responsibility of looking after her, and her mom can't control her. There isn't much else to tell. If I don't take her in, dad won't care and her mom won't have any other option. Personally, speaking from experience, look at who her father is and you'll see why she isn't being controlled. Grandpa always swore it was the Hino gene, and I guess he was right about that."

When Minako and Ami started throwing each other worried glances, Rei continued. "I understand if you guys don't like the idea, but there really isn't any other option at this moment. She'll be here at the end of this week, and then she's my responsibility. I didn't even have time to think this through or anything, it's all going so fast, and really, I know it'll be a lot of weight on you guys too, but right now it just has to be this way. We can't blame her for my father and his lack of parenting."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Leave it to Minako to start up the questions again.  
"Her mother called me last week and told me what's been going on. I really haven't had much time to think on the matter."  
"How do we always end up in situations like this?" That was Ami, her hand to her head, a look of stress on her features.  
"I have no idea." Minako was just as lost.

"You ended up in this mess because of me…" Rei stood from the table, clearing the plates of food. "However, how I always end up in these situations is always because of my dad and his stupidity. That's the sad thing about all of this. That poor girl is a product of dad's inability to be a moral human being, and is he the one paying for it? No, because all he has to do is sit pretty in his suit and preach crap to the people, and he'll be elected again, and then he can spend his time with that woman he married, but never with his daughter. You want to know why the girl is so off the wall, she had no real father, and her mother is blind to the facts. I would have been just as rebellious."

"Rei, you are just as rebellious." Minako reminded lightly.  
"But does that make me a bad person?" Rei's question made Minako waver as she saw the pent up fury in Rei's eyes.  
"You know it doesn't." That came from Ami.

"Then why is it we're the ones who had to pay for his mistakes?" Neither of them could answer Rei's question. "I've suffered enough for the both of us when I was a kid and mom was gone, there's no reason she should have to do it to. I won't let him do it, I'm not going to let her just be cast aside." It was clear Rei's ranting wasn't at them as she walked out of the room to shower and dress for the day ahead, but still, the pain in her eyes were raw, and neither of them could have offered solace for that type of pain. The one man who could have wasn't here anymore, and that was also why Rei had made this decision in the first place.

It was what her grandfather would have done.

TBC~~~

* * *

As you can see, this sequel will have plenty of drama and in later chapters, the romance and fluff we all love, so let me know what you think so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think...oh, and those "youma" from before...well let's just say you're questions about them will be answered...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I have been slacking off lightly, but this should make up for it at least a little bit. :D (I do apologize in advanced if this has a few errors in it, I just got my new computer so I don't have all of my anime terms in it (Things like Senshi, and a few odd looking names come to mind) as a result, if something seems off, don't worry, it will be fixed, I just need a bit of time to set everything up.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mindless Banter.

The bed sheets were turned down as she paced the room out of nervousness. The night had come with storms making it impossible to go home, and within that it also made it impossible for her to think. She was used to sleep overs, it was something she became accustomed too when she first met Usagi and the others, and yet, even so, this wasn't a normal sleepover. They were adults now and under normal circumstances sexually active ones at that.

Still, something about sharing a bed didn't seem right. Yeah, they had done it before...but that was when they were still teens, and when Rei was Minako's, and hers alone. "would you stop that...we called truce for a reason you know." The vocal melody of Minako pulled Ami out of her trance long enough to at least respond idly.

"Yes, but is this, or is this not, just a bit much?" The hair on Ami's neck stood on end and she shivered lightly at tonight's implications. "Rei's adamant about it, I know...but I just can't see it. Not like that. Id also rather not invite trouble. Don't take it personally, I just don't feel comfortable with it."

"And you are the only one unable to figure it out." Minako snipped back, she had to admit, no sex made her a very easily aggravated woman. If that hadn't aggravated her enough, the fact one of her friends, would be rivals shared the same discomfort. "Rei just wants us to be happy, and she is right about the parent thing. Mine I don't worry about, but your mother...your close to her right?"

"Somewhat. We speak on matters if that's what you mean, but she is already well aware of my...preferences. She says she doesn't think it's homosexuality at all, rather her theory is based more upon what we are rather than who we are." Ami sat on the bed, but made no move besides that. "At least, that's what she said when we talked about it. She was really accepting you know, once she got over the shock of the situation."

"You mean our Senshi abilities right? How would she know about that, I thought we agreed to keep that hushed to everyone, parents included." Minako's inquiring eyes only made Ami laugh. They could only hide for so long, surely Minako knew that, but the girl on the bed had stopped laughing to explain.

"Well, the idea had one minor flaw...when you have wounds that heal rapidly like ours do, a doctor usually raises an eyebrow in suspicion. There are only so many wounds that we could sustain before I got grilled. However mine wasn't the best one. It was Hotaru's powers that mother finally caught onto." Sighing as she stretched she saw the thoughtful look the blond had. "I know its not a big deal to mother now, so at least we can go to her if we really need help, but it was Hotaru who actually outed us by accident."

"Really?" The news did make sense. Being a Senshi did land them in bed more often than not, and if it wasn't for Setsuna erasing small tidbits where she could without reprimand, it would be likely that everyone would know the identities of the Senshi. "Dare I ask how that even happened? Hotaru is generally pretty careful about that."

"Well, put it to you this way...ever wondered who the doctor was that went to see her at home instead of the hospital?" When Minako nodded Ami continued. "That's my mother. Apparently, lab tools, medical equipment, overtly sterile environments and Hotaru don't mix. From what I understand a very enraged Sailor Saturn actually jumped out of the forth story window during a medical exam although she didn't get to witness it, I guess it was quite the sight."

"I can't say I blame her though." Minako sighed a little bit, remembering what Hotaru went through in grim detail. "I would be scared like that too if I were her. Sometimes I wonder how much she remembers." Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, she stood, walking over to Rei's window. "Is it just the past on the moon, her full past life, or is it...something else. Like, for example, a bunch of memories at a time."

"According to Setsuna, everything. That's partly why Hotaru acts like she does, it's not just a vague memory, I guess, from what Setsuna says, it comes in clear as crystal until the point of her deaths, or the points where Hotaru is too little to remember things. That's why Hotaru went on an effective rampage, jumped out of the window, back to her home and erected a perpetual silence wall for five days to heal her body naturally with only her Senshi abilities."

"Why does that sound more like something that Makoto would do?" Minako questioned aloud in amusement. "Locking her self safely away I mean...she isn't exactly the most friendly person in hospitals. It could just be me, but every time I see her go into anyplace like that, she gets all tense and freaks out. Majorly."

"Oh dear god, don't get me started on Makoto's medical tirades. She's another one...thank god for Senshi healing or I think the doctors would be in more danger from Makoto's electricity than any youma distorting the city." Ami saw Minako pace back and forth a while longer before finally sitting back at the vanity with a cocky look on her face."

"let me guess...Makoto and metal tools don't mix very well do they?" The amusement was barely hidden. Sometimes, for what ever reason, Makoto developed a charge, but it wasn't like she was attempting to do it, it just sort of happened...with no rhyme or reason either.

"No, they don't. At least not when she's annoyed. I'm the only one who can get near her without getting shocked...mother needs to wear gloves designed for an electrician or else the after effect isn't pretty. I knew our abilities would attune to our bodies, but at this rate Rei's liable to flambe someone when she gets angry."

That caused another bout of laughter as Rei listened outside of her bedroom door. Part of her wanted to believe that the two women in her life were really bonding, another part hoped that it wasn't just a friendly face. Still Rei came to a fairly simple conclusion easily. Walking into her bedroom she spoke her thoughts aloud, knowing that the girls would likely get annoyed at it. "See how easy it is to be civil when I'm not in the room." Ami flung a pillow Rei's way for the blunt, but true remark. "Well, it's true." She smirked, catching the projectile. "Anyway, what were you saying before about your mom's theory?"

"Oh, you mean about the Senshi?" When Rei nodded and also sat down on the bed, Minako too inched closer out of indirect interest in the conversation at hand. "She says she thinks that since the Senshi are all effectively female, at least as far as we know, she wonders if the we actually need a man as far as procreation goes, or if it occurs through other means."

When Minako motioned for Ami to continue, the woman known for wielding ice complied willingly as she crossed her legs under her for a more comfortable way to sit, leaning on the wall. "If that is the case, mother says this attuning we've all experienced lately isn't as much of a merger in power than it is a sort of secondary puberty...it isn't a theory she can test, so it doesn't really matter. Either way, she suspects that there are either more Senshi out there, likely someone like Mamoru, or that later we will somehow be able to produce offspring with each other."

Rei paused for a moment thinking about that..."Couldn't we just have sex with the men already here on earth if we needed too...I mean, Senshi aren't so different from normal people...right? We couldn't do something like that under normal logic."

"I agree that it is likely some sort of power merger and nothing else. However, mother views us as extraterrestrials to an extent, in her eyes she doesn't think us to be earthlings, which, by scientific standard, we aren't. Besides, she could be right, I mean in the future if the disaster does occur, then by that time we may be different and need to procreate, I mean how else do you explain all of us to have lesbian and bisexual tendencies? Even Makoto has some curiosity about it, and so does Usagi."

"You think we may end up doing that to create offspring?" Rei was interested to a particular extent, but remained calm about it.  
"it's only a theory, nothing more." At least Ami's approach was calm if nothing else.  
"Still, rather confusing to say the least. It never really occurred to be before." Rei's thoughts were blown away as Minako made one question known.  
"Even if it is possible, it won't be able to happen for a lone time...right?" That caught the eyes of both icy blue and lavender in confusion.

Ami coughed as she took in the implication, shaking her head quickly, beginning to blush. "No, not like that." Throwing in a correction to her error she amended herself, the humor not leaving Rei as she watched the nervousness in Ami's hasty movements. "Indeed, even if it were to be like that, it would be out of adaptation. It wouldn't happen for a long, long time. I mean as of right now, with men still on earth, I highly doubt that would be a cause from concern."

"So were safe?" Minako's breath of fresh air felt refreshing as she let out the stress she unknowingly had built in her back.

"Until the calamity strikes, or around that time, yes Minako, We are safe. After that I can not guarantee anything." Ami's assurance counted for something at least.

Even as the night wore on and the fact that Rei was between them, sleep never came. Partial worry, loads of stress, and many other things made them unable to relax. Rei was perfectly still all night, only adding to her apparent dislike for the situation. She was worried for the people she called friends and family, after all, she knew her days were counting down until her little sister showed up. A sickening feeling built up in her gut as she thought about her father, the Senshi meeting to come, and the two people next too her. She loved them dearly, and she hoped somehow, everything would work out, and it would all be ok.

TBC~~

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. More to come when I get a chance, this class is kicking by butt. I do far better in other classes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, it's not anything major, but I hope it will suffice until I get more time...in two weeks from now I have a test on the segment that's giving me trouble, so I've got to revel in the time I have free while I can...

I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 3: Meetings Galore.

"Anyway, I would really appreciate if I could step back from my duties as a Senshi for a while. If there's a fight, I'll help out, but I can't be going on scouting missions if I've got a kid to worry about. I know I'm asking a lot here, but I don't know what else to do." Rei froze between the many looks she was receiving from the table. Some were of understanding, some of acknowledgment from the request, others were worried. It was such a vast mix it made her uneasy. The entire meeting had been tense, and it hadn't gone smoothly in the least.

"Raising a child isn't easy Rei. I don't know how old she is, and you haven't really told us much about it, but the responsibility you want to take on is rather large." Setsuna spoke with warning, Michiru quickly agreeing while Haruka stayed quiet. "All I can guess, is that this would be a situation that would end up being very long term. It would be dangerous for her, and us, if word got out about who exactly we are."

"That's why I want to step away. As far as she goes, that's dad's fault. If he was half the man he should be none of us would be in this mess, but, I can't turn her away, even by the code we Senshi live by, I can't leave her behind. We all fight for values of love and justice and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm fighting for that justice someplace because lord knows she didn't ask this upon herself. I'm fighting for the fact the had she had a loving family this wouldn't have happened...I'm doing what I can because I'm the only one who can, so before you start telling me about responsibility, take a look at the man who caused this, and then you can bitch and moan about what I can and cannot do." Rei was angry to be questioned and it showed.

"Still you're responsibilities lay with Usagi. That must come first." Luna added into the already heated banter earning her a glare of annoyance.  
"Oh shut up you stupid fur ball." This surprisingly came from Hotaru as her parents admonished her behavior.  
"I can't say I agree with this either." Artemis spoke slowly and very carefully. "It's dangerous for everyone involved."

"I've heard enough." Usagi stood, quieting the room to utter petrifaction. Rarely did she look so aggravated. "If we could please stop fighting for just a moment I don't think anyone has a say in this, not even me. Rei has made her choice and this meeting was meant to inform us of her decision. Let it be known that I'm worried about a few things myself, but that's why we will be here to help Rei out." Usagi answered glaring at Luna and Setsuna specificity. They were the last ones able to talk.

Then she paused thinking about the other issue that had been brought up. "As for...what ever this is...between you three, I don't really mind one way or the other, but please be sure to keep in mind the realities behind the arrangement. I don't want any lovers quarrels and I will not pick sides, I'm telling you the same thing I told Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. I don't mind you living for love, and willingly seeking it out, but love is hard with a normal couple, let alone making this work. If you can, more power too you, but make sure you remember your actions both on and off the battle field."

One last thing played at her mind, and she nodded her resolve to speak it plainly, and rather bluntly. "In regards to being taken off of the patrol, I don't care if you do or not. I haven't cared, but you know me and my come what may attitude, I just don't see a point to worry about things like that any more." Then she paused speaking carefully. "I will not tolerate you forgetting yourself should something arise though. If we need you there, I need you there without questions or defying things. I hate saying that, I really hate saying that, but it is the truth regardless of how I feel about it as a person. We've had too many close calls due to negligence, and I'm not exempt from that, but...I can't allow it to happen any more than it already does when we don't think clearly."

"I understand that completely Usagi." Rei nodded. "I just don't know what else to do right now. I don't like feeling like I've let us all down, but-"

"No." Usagi sighed pulling Rei into a light hug. "You haven't let anyone down. It is admirable what you are going to try to undertake, I just don't want you to get in over your head." Then Usagi released her long time friend. "I'm making it a direct order that no one is to question the loyalty of another Senshi, we need to stop that. It never works and nine times out of ten the suspicion wasn't warranted in the first place, in the cases that it was, we both solved and came to terms with those issues. I, personally have no qualms about stating it, I want us to be what we used to be, but as we've aged realities have set in and changed us all. I knew it would happen."

She took a deep breath as some of her tears came out. "I want my friends back. I want to get yelled at for being lazy, I want to chase boys, and play around like we used to do. I know I'm asking a lot, but can't we just go back to the way things were? Is that really so hard to ask?" The table assured her they they were the same, however their future Queen was right. All of them were aging emotionally, and some of that aging wasn't exactly a good thing just yet. All of them had forgotten the days when irresponsibility came in vast droves, and yet as a team, their friendships had made that the driving force of their strength.

It was easy to forget that when love, lust, and logic among a vast many other issues came into play.

Still, Rei had other things to attend too and after the meeting she had cleaned up the guest room, and had fished out a few of the older furnishings that she had put into storage. It was nothing major, but her sister deserved more than what would normally be given to somebody traveling from shrine to shrine. From there she got in the car and went to meet her half sister for lunch. It would be the first time they saw each other in years. Rei was more than a little worried about it, but she drove to the eatery none the less and found the people she had been planning to meet.

Part of her held an inward breath as she passed a sign that told her to seat herself, and she did so reluctantly. Passing through a few seated tables with families, teens, and mothers with school aged children out for the day, she went to the back of the room and then pointedly hugged the wall while she scanned the sea of faces. She finally found her target in a lone child that looked so very different that what Rei remembered, although, granted it had been many years. The child looked innocent, almost shy as her black hair was cut short and framed around her face. She always had it pulled back, much like Rei had done in her younger years, and although the girl was short and small, she was a smart mouthed girl with very quick wit.

Rei approached the table where the child in question was sulking, but that wasn't out of the norm. She looked to be about ten or twelve, roughly, although Rei paid little mind to that, and more attention that she had her wrists bound much like any fighter would do before a match. Inwardly Rei laughed, the girl had always enjoyed a good fight, and in that small way reminded Rei of Makoto's own skills in such arts.

"Hello Again. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Her words were nervous as she took her seat at the table earning a careful eye from the girl.

"If you want to call it that, go ahead." The scoffing reply didn't go unnoticed, but she could have cared less. "Last time I saw you was when we stayed with your grandfather, but that was a along time ago."

"Yes, it was." Rei had to agree, they rarely saw each other at all, names and simplicities were little more than a convenience that they never seemed to partake it. Still Rei had a job to do, and so, she put the tense situation into full motion. "My name is Rei if you don't remember. I'd have to admit though, last time was so long ago I wouldn't expect you to remember. I thought your mother was supposed to meet with me as well."

"Suzuna." She spoke simply, avoiding trying to sound at all friendly. "As for mom? Yeah, she should have, but you know dad, he wanted her for something and so I got dropped off, I'll need to call his cell phone and he'll come pick me up them. So, can we make this quick or what? Since dad ditched again, I wanna get out of here as soon as humanly possible. " Her eyes remained fixated on either the glass in front of her, filled with juice, or the backpack she carried filled with clothes.

"Dad's never been one to be an active parent and take interest in his kids." Rei sighed, she wasn't going to defend the man but he was their father. "However, I'll say it would be wise to kiss his butt and pretend to do what he says, I know I never did, but I was lucky grandpa covered for me. I never had to worry about dad getting carried away. You do, sadly."

"Who cares anyway." The girl huffed in upset annoyance. "Dad never cared in the first place and mom can't see what a freaking idiot he is. He doesn't really care about anyone but his own money and stupid power. Where does that leave me huh? What am I to a guy like him?" Rei sighed at the barely held back tears in dark eyes made clear the true pain the girl was in.

Rei scratched her arm in contemplation. There were many things she could say, and many she would never even mention to the girl at her age, but still, Rei could see the feelings behind the man were very much mutual, it was clear enough in her eyes this rebellious thing...what ever the thing actually was, wasn't the fault of the child more so the their father neglecting to actually pay attention. Rei had figured it from the start, but had no idea just how hard her half sister would take the feelings of abandonment. Rei couldn't offer much of an answer, nothing would even come close to quelling such feelings, Rei knew that all too well. Had it not been for Usagi and the others then Rei would have likely walked down a path far worse in her life despite the care her grandfather was sure to give her when daddy wasn't around.

She carefully put her hands on the table and closed her eyes, speaking slowly and very softly. She didn't try to mask the pain her own heart held, feeling perhaps the child would find solace within the common bond dealing with their pains. "Well, lets just say I consider him my father only on paper. The one who raised me, was indeed my grandfather, so I know quite well of the inabilities that our dad has. However, I find that questions that you asked will never find any real answer Suzuna. Your best bet is to find people of your own who you can rely on, be it friends, loved ones, or even me...but dad isn't the kind of guy to raise his kids, and I hate to be the one to say this, but expecting him to be there for you will only continue down a road of suffering. I can't speak for your mom, but dad is a hopeless wish."

"She's your stepmother too you know." Suzuna eyed Rei carefully. "Why don't you think of her like that, or am I missing something here?" Rei paused, looking back into the stare built up by confusion. Rei had no problems answering, however she hoped dearly that Suzuna would hold no ill will for the actual reason behind it. It should have all been water under the bridge all of these years later, but still, emotions work differently than logic, unfortunately, this was one of those situations.

"I don't know her well enough. You are a complete and total stranger to me, however I can justify you by the fact that you're my half sister and in that effect, a blood relative. As for your mom? Well, dad married not long after my own mother passed on, so forgive me while I refuse to accept the matter that he didn't even seem to mourn her death. Your mother and I have a sort of agreement. She is the woman my father married, however, she is not a mother to me, never had a hand in raising me, and because of this, I find no reason to allow her the title she has not earned. She understand it, and respects it. Your mother is a decent woman from what I can tell, but I wouldn't call her my mother."

Shaking her head to clear her mind from such traumatic conversion, she waned a soft smile that seemed to only ghost her lips since neither one of them seemed in the brightest of spirits. "You do know why your mother wanted us to meet up in the first place, correct?"

Suzuna sighed softly, nodding she understood. She knew that in a few days Rei would be the one to look after her, and that entire thing wasn't exactly comforting. Rei wasn't that old, and sure, she was an adult, that didn't mean she was ready to be a parent. What really was a parent anyway? That was something Suzuna always wondered. She lived in a family with an older sister who she rarely saw, a mother who wasn't able to see the full view of anything, and a father who clearly couldn't care. Then there was Rei, her half sister, and the only family who actually seemed to give a damn about anything.

"She says I'm problematic. It's not my fault I get into fights and can't pass my classes. If those stupid teachers would teach and not fart around in front of the classroom like idiots preaching about good boys and girls then I might be better off...stupid people I swear...anyway, being the troublemaker I am, mom wants to pawn me off on you I guess." That earned a small chuckle from Rei, she knew well of the problems of a school girl, it hadn't been all that long ago when she had been one herself, most of her friends and Senshi were still in collage, so she wasn't all that far removed from the memories.

"If you want my opinion on things, I'd say I'd agree with you, however that's also why your mom thinks she can't deal with you anymore." Rei was blunt, but honest. "I'm not our dad, so I'm not going to forget my priorities to the shrine, too you, or anyone else I have responsibilities to attend too. In saying that, I can't help but feel like your the one suffering the most through all of this crap dad does, and I'll admit right here and now, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing in regards to what you need, but, if you want to be away from that, I will take you in. Just don't expect me to know what it is I'm doing, because I'm not your mother, I'm your half sister you haven't seen in years."

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter." Suzuna bit out. "If I don't go with you, dad will sens me some place else, and I'll likely be further from my friends than I'll be staying with you. I don't like this, but it's not you or anyone, I just..." She cut herself off. Already they had met and she was saying too much. It was sickening, and yet it seemed as thought Rei was the only one who actually knew what was going on. "I'm just tired of everything."

"I know you are." Rei answered from her seat to take her leave, it was clear that their conversation was done for the most part. Placing a hand on the girls' shoulder she offered the only thing she could, and it made her feel depressed that it was barely a consolation. "I'll be the first to admit coming to terms with things wasn't easy. I'm still having issues in a few larger areas of my life, however the people I call family aren't like the blood we were raised among. If you come to the shrine, all of them will offer you open arms. You'll get an idea of what real family is. I know you can't erase the past...I know it'll always hurt, but, if you can find a way to dull that resentment and anger, you'll have the first step you need in becoming happy."

That had been the last thing Rei had said before walking out of the eatery and going back to her home. Her mind fluttered with many things, however it wasn't until dinner that night at the table when the full on weight of the anger piled up. Rei was so inwardly stressed at the events of the day. How they had been handled had been horrible, but the rest was in Suzuna's hands. Even if she didn't think it was the truth, she had a very real say in the final outcome, and it was perhaps that one fact that gave Rei strength.

There was only one good thing about they man that they shared a connection with. He wasn't a father, not a real one. As long as his children stayed out of his hair, he stayed out of theirs. Rei had grown to learn this fact, had come to understand that at one point or another the man she considered to be a dad was no more a father than a total stranger miles away. As long as Suzuna stayed on the down low, and moderately behaved herself, once she moved to the shrine, their father would more or less disown her emotionally. Then Suzuna would be free to get to know the Senshi to an extent, and perhaps learn what happiness was for once in her life. It wasn't ideal, but, when one looked at the Hino family, they realized that nothing about their situation ever was.

TBC~~~

* * *

In case you're wondering Suzuna is from the Inuyasha episode where she and her sister (Serina) are from a village of ninjas. After the death of their father they seek to get stronger because that was the last thing their father told them to do. Suzuna's personality is much like Rei's despite being a little more rough around the edges and verbally aggressive at times. That's why instead of making a custom character to shove into this fiction I chose a character from an Anime that already fit what I needed, Suzuna fits the bill for that so to speak.

That fact she is also a ninja is something to keep note of for later, there will be combat scenes, and instead of making another random Sailor Senshi, I'm trying a new twist, you'll see what that is later though...just keep in mind what I said in the A/N in the first chapter. The character I add will retain both their personalities and abilities. The only thing different will be the situation...Suzuna and her sister will be the only Inuyasha reference, and it is purely so that I don't have to self create more characters than humanly necessary later.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
